ML One Shots
by ChloeBourgeois
Summary: Just one-shots. No requests(I already thought of like 30 prompts). I will do whatever comes in mind. Mostly based of season 2 or weird obsessions.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien's POV

It was just a normal day to me. Or really strange to you. I have an awesome loving girlfriend named, Marinette. She and I have been dating for a couple of weeks. Well technically she is my 10th girlfriend I had. All my previous girlfriends who were rich idiots have some how either disappeared or dead.

But what is really strange is that every girl that flirts with me more than 3 times, end up dead. No one knows who the killer is, but I hope they don't harm my Marinette. But she always acted fishy around these girls. Like she gave them a stare which made all girls not talk to me including her best friend, Alya. Even some boys don't even talk to me for some reason. I decided I needed to get to the bottom of this situation and maybe perhaps suspect Marinette.

I know it is wrong of me to think like that, but she lasted long than the other girls. I decided then to go to her home. She wasn't there, but I was allowed into her room by her parents. As I looked at her bedroom, it looked like a normal teen girl's room. I accidently moved her eraser on her desk. But I saw something horrendous appear.

There was a hidden wall, no shrine of Adrien Agreste pictures all over. There was even a dolls that looked like me and Marinette with wedding outfits. I even saw my schedule just there and I didn't know I had half those photoshoots. Then I pressed a button which lead me into a closet, with a board showing all the girls that were dead. With red x's all over them. I was sure to run away, but curiosity killed the cat. I read a note which was there that said," kill Chysis soon. gave the warning twice. break it thrice and die. "

Ok, really creepy. But Chysis flirted with me thrice but I ignored it still, since I had a girlfriend. Who seems now to be a murder. Then I bumped into something and saw knives and poisons left in a small counter in the closet. The knives had fresh cut blood on them. I needed to break up with Marinette soon, before I am next. As I went out, I saw...Marinette looking at me with a Grinch smile.

"So, kitty. Did you know there something called not messing around people's stuff? Well now you know what I do for senpai. You were my senpai since you stepped into my heart a few years back. I was mad at those girls who would love you. Or even boys. I killed so we can be together...forever my dear. We can even get married now, have as many kids as you want, and at pets. No more lovers, just the two of us."

I got really freaked out and almost made it to the door until she said, " If you want none harmed, you must not tell anyone or flirt with anyone except me."

I didn't want anyone to die from me. I had to agree to Marinette's scary terms.

 **3 years later(they are 21)**

I was waiting for her to come to my office. She always came, in fact she worked alongside me to be together. But in the public eye, we seem to be a happy young married couple. Soon to have our second child. Unless they know the real us inside the home. Inside is a terrible monster where I serve her until I die. I never wanted it to end this way. When I reach home with her. I am locked inside our room. Our child would never cry in front of her mother. For even she knew her mother's intentions. Then she would force lust upon me. I gave up hope, for now she is my master. And I am her slave.

 **Holy Crap I had one of the most darkest dreams and this is one of them. I had two yandere dreams, except this one made sense for a one-shot. I made this as a one-shot. More will come soon! I have a lot of updating to do but I had a lot of random collections in my secret dream journal. If you want to see the picture I selected for this chapter check wattpad. Same name.**

 **AMC**


	2. Chapter 2

***ONLY FOR THOSE WHO ARE OKAY WITH ME KINDA SPOILING SEASON 2 EPISODE 9.***

 **Also skip 320 words and that is when my twist plays**

Author's POV

Chat Noir was blowing the last candle whispering that Ladybug doesn't love him. Sure she loved him as a partner or a friend, but not like he did. He saw Marinette in the distance looking quite lonely. She was staring at the stars and had a look of sadness. He then jumped over to her balcony.

Chat said," Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," as Marinette had a shocked face from being slightly frightened.

"Oh, aren't you suppose to be doing superhero stuff?" Marinette said that it a nervous voice.

Chat replied to her," I don't have the heart of a superhero today. If you don't mind can I stay here for some time?"

Marinette nodded. And Chat said, "Marinette, isn't it? We crossed a couple of times."

"Actually several times, umm I mean that one time that an akuma was in love with me. I was really any luck," said Marinette. She had almost told her partner that she was Ladybug.

(Okay I am tired who cat says or Marinet says, so cat is bold while Mari is italic)

 **"I never was really lucky. Or in love really. In fact I planned an evening surprise for Ladybug."**

"You are in love with Ladybug?" For real, she thought.

"So, what was your surprise for Ladybug?"

 **"The surprise doesn't matter anyways. She didn't come."**

"I need someone to cheer me up too."

 **"Wait you have a broken heart too?"**

"Yeah."

Chat Noir chuckled and then the some weird flip that this author cannot do at all.

 **"Please come with me."** Chat Noir extended his hand to Marinette.

 **"Close your eyes and hold on tight, okay?"**

Chat Noir then held her in bridal style as Marinette then held tight and nuzzled into his shoulder. And smiled.

 **"Just one second, and there open your eyes."**

"Wow!"

"Chat, it is so beautiful. I am so sorry."

 **"It's not your fault."**

"It is. No, I mean. You spent so much time prepping for this. It must of taken you a lot of time to pull this out. And she did not show up."

 **"Yeah. Well let's not put this purrfect surprise go to waste. I brought some sweet treats from your bakery actually. They are the best in Paris in my opinion."**

"Um, thank you."

They both take a sinnamon roll(no sin in this one-shot or any of them) and eat them all up.

"Wow, I haven't ate a sinnamon roll in such a long time. I prefer maman's and papa's croissants with a chocolate filing. I am going to tell you something, that you must promise not to say to anyone."

 **"Cat's honor I won't tell Marinette's secret." He gave a wink to her.**

" I have a secret stash of them hidden in my room with extra chocolate coat over them. With hint's of vanilla extract. And I actually have some right now." Marinette revealed a small bag inside her cardigan where a small croissant with chocolate cover was inside. She split in two and they shared equally.

 **"Wow, these are amazing. How come they aren't on the menu?"**

"They only put out on my birthday or if someone mentions that they would want one."

 **"Well it is getting late for you, and it was nice talking to a civilian with the true me."**

 **With that, he took Marinette in bridal style and landed on her balcony.**

"Wait right here."

He waited and saw a box full of those delish croissants.

 **"I need to pay, but I don't have money right now."**

"They are free for today. Don't fret. I would actually like if you came over again soon."

 **"I will sure do, purrincess. By the way do you have any cheese pasteries of some sort?"**

"Sure, I have this camembert cheese cake. Will that satisfy a mouse or cat trying to set up a trap."

 **"It will satisfy a cat for sure."** He mumbled a thank you and left.

"Oh, Marinette. Are you falling for your partner?" Tikki smiled at Marinette.

"Oh, me no. I have Adrien... If maybe perhaps if Adrien was in the equation, I would have fell in love with Chat. But I don't want to risk it. Plus Adrien is my bae for life(she means the fandom)."

Then suddenly, everything got ruined when the Glaciater came trying to find Marinette.

 **So sorry for not so much change then the original. It was meant for the ending.**

 **AMC**


End file.
